Lilie
Lilie is a regular fighter in Eight Marbles 2X, Eight Marbles 2 and Kyutou. She serves as a mid boss on the way to Maiden Astraea or Lacus. She was cloned from the real Lily by Lacus. She wields a giant drill as a weapon, and can change her hands into drills as well. Judging from her super and the ability to hold a giant drill, she may be the strongest character when it comes to raw brute force. Eight Marbles 2X In Eight Marbles 2X, Lilie is a pure rushdown character, relying on her Spiral Sword and Drill Break attack to do damage and build meter for her Spiral Sword: Lighting Gravity Drop attack. She has exceptional priority within her moves and supers that give her immunity for a while. Even though she does good damage she only has 2 special moves, 1 super and only 1 low attack, making her very predictable. She is also on the slower side when it comes to movement comparing to other bosses. Her normals dont combo into each other, making her a very deliberate feeling character that can easliy put herself at risk for attack. Personality Lilie seems to be devoted to her job, protecting Lacus or Maiden Astraea. She fights with serious intentions and shows off her raw power in the process. Special Command List Taunt S + D Lilie strikes a pose of determination. Increases super gauge. Increases by a high amount despite the short animation. Drill Break ↓ ↘ → + A,S or D (Q,W or E for simple commands) Lilie turns her hands into drills and rushes the enemy. A version has the smallest range. S version is in between. D version has the longest range (full screen) and the most hits, with a longer animation. Can be chained into Spiral Sword. Spiral Sword ↓ ↙ ← + A,S or D (← + Q,W or E for simple commands) Lilie charges the enemy with a drill on her head and stabs the enemy before tossing them up and stabbing them with her giant drill, forcefully pulls the drill out and stabs the enemy again in a flash of light in 1 whole combo. Does damage similar to a typical super. The D version makes her flash red before charging and is unblockable. Spiral Sword: Lightning Gravity Drop *Costs 3 super bars ↓ ↘ →↓ ↘ → + D ( W+E for simple commands) Lilie unsheathes her giant drill and stabs the enemy. She then leaps to space and crashes into a structure, destroying it. She then crash lands back on Earth for tremendous damage. If Lilie is below 30% health, she crashes into the moon and blows a hole clean though it before crash landing on Earth, destroying the stage. Does even more damage the the original. Voice Lines * ''"Useless..." ''Said randomly when blocking an attack. * ''" Spiral Sword!" ''Said during the lunge of her Spiral Sword move. * ''"Dont cry!" ''Said during the drill stab of her Spiral Sword move. * ''"Punch through!" ''Said during the last hit of her Spiral Sword move. * ''"This is my..." ''Said during the startup of her Spiral Sword: Lighting Gravity Drop move. * ''"... drill that penetrates the gods!" '' Said if Spiral Sword: Lighting Gravity Drop hits. * ''"And then return!" ''Said while she is flying back to earth during her Spiral Sword: Lighting Gravity Drop. Trivia * Lilie is 12 years old. * Lilie has the smallest moveset in the game. Its unknown if more was supposed to be added to her. * Lilie is the slowest boss in the game. * Lilie's health is set at 320. * It is unknown why her eyes are covered. It is also unknown how she can still see with blocked eyes. * She has reappeared in Kyutou as a mid boss, and has her Spiral Sword turned into a super. A new move takes its place. She has a different idle stance and isnt playable. Why she is there is unknown. * She hold the record for most reappearing boss as she is in 3 games made by Maiga858. Category:Characters